This invention relates to the field of quick detachable couplers for devices such as pipes or conduits for conducting fluids. Despite the large number of such devices in the prior art, a need has existed, particularly in the surgical field, for a simple coupler whereby two conduits not only may be locked together by simply inserting one part of a two part coupler into the other, but also whereby the two parts may be readily separated from each other with a minimum of motion being imparted to the coupling member connected to an object sensitive to such motion, such as a surgical patient. Also the demands for such a device have required that it be simple and that each of its two parts be of a single piece construction, such as may be formed by injection molding of plastic material.